


Sleeping Beleg (Kiss prompt 3)

by raiyana



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Túrin keeps watch, while Beleg sleeps...So far, so good.But in the darkest of nights, thoughts churn and feelings are revealed.
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Raiyana's Personal Prompt Collection





	Sleeping Beleg (Kiss prompt 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts).



> For the lovely arofili/starlightwalking

Beleg was sleeping – Túrin had seen Elves sleep with their eyes wide open since he was a child, and though it still seemed odd, he knew that Beleg was _asleep_ – mumbling things in his sleep that made no sense.

“Kiss me?”

Túrin’s cheeks warmed as he determinedly continued to stare into the darkness beyond their small camp.

Beleg was dreaming, surely.

And when he woke up, Túrin would be certain to ask about _whom_ , too.

Or did he truly want to know?

If there was someone – someone Túrin didn’t know (who wasn’t _Túrin_ ) – who could make Beleg utter such plaintive moans for kisses… did Túrin really wish to know for sure?

Would it be better to keep silent, to let the small flame in his own soul go unvoiced, keeping despair at bay by keeping his tongue?

Would he watch Beleg wed, upon their return to Doriath?

Could he?

Glancing back across the fire at his beloved companion – _beloved_ , full stop – Túrin wondered if this was the heartbreak bards sung of. Surely, Beleg would have told him if there was such a one in his heart?

Beleg smiled sweetly, one hand moving from where he’d used his fists for a pillow, stretching towards the warmth of the fire… the _fire._

Túrin willed himself to turn away, continue his watchful searching of the night around them for danger.

“Kiss… me,” Beleg mumbled.

Túrin cleared his throat harshly, trying to wake him before a _name_ could be added to the request.

“Something wrong?”

“Nothing, go back to sleep.”

Staring into the night, Túrin wondered what it might be like to have Beleg ask for _his_ kisses.

He feared it would be really rather wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> [If anyone wants to request a prompt of their own, my personal prompt meme is open for suggestions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Raiyana_PPC/signups/new)


End file.
